David Reynolds (screenwriter)
David Reynolds}} }} David Reynolds is an American screenwriter for television and film. His credits include the Disney animated films The Emperor's New Groove and Finding Nemo. Reynolds is currently a representative for The Gersh Agency. Biography In the early 1990s, he became a television writer. He made his writing debut on the late night television series, Late Night with Conan O'Brien. Afterwards, he started to trend into film with his theatrical debut as additional story material on Mulan. After the success of Mulan, Disney gave Reynolds a 'six-year contract' deal to work for both Walt Disney Feature Animation and Pixar. Some later works with the "Mouse-House" included additional writing on story for A Bug's Life, writer of the host segments on Fantasia 2000, and got his official writing debut with The Emperor's New Groove. He went on to write with other writers on films like on Atlantis: The Lost Empire with Tab Murphy, The Jungle Book 2 with Karl Geurs and Evan Spiliotopoulos, and his most acclaimed work yet, Finding Nemo, with Andrew Stanton and Bob Peterson. He received numerous nominations and awards for Nemo, including an Academy Award nomination for Best Original Screenplay, a BAFTA nomination for Best Original Screenplay, a Hugo Award nomination for Best Dramatic Presentation, Long Form, and a Nebula Award nomination for Best Script, and won an Annie for Writing in a Feature Production. His last movie credit was for working on Chimpanzee where he was a creative consultant and wrote the short film The Polar Bears in 2012. In 2007, Reynolds was slated to write a film adaptation of the book Nightmare Academy. In 2010, it was reported that he was working at Sony Pictures Animation for a feature titled Futuropolis that would've been co-written and directed by Stephan Franck. , no updates have emerged for Nightmare Academy and Futuropolis. On June 7, 2015, Reynolds and New Groove director Mark Dindal attended a conversation event for the Austin Film Festival where they shared their knowledge, secrets, and strategies. Filmography Bibliography Along with being an established screenwriter, he also writes books. These include: * Why Wasn't I Taught This at School? (2013) * Shadowgirls (2013) * A - Z of '80s Rock (2003) Awards and nominations Nomination * Individual Achievement in Writing for The Emperor's New Groove (Annie) (2001) * Best Original Screenplay for Finding Nemo (Washington DC Area Film Critics Association Awards) (2003) * Discovering Screenwriting Award for Nemo (Discover Screenwriting Award) (2003) * Best Writing, Screenplay - Original/Adapted for Nemo (Utah Film Critics Association Awards) (2003) * Best Screenplay, Original for Nemo (Seattle Film Critics Awards) (2003) * Best Script for Nemo (Nebula Award) (2004) * Best Writing, Screenplay Written Directly for the Screen for Nemo (Online Film & Television Association Film Award) (2004) * Feature Film Category for Nemo (Hugo Awards) (2004) * Best Screenplay - Original for Nemo (BAFTA Award) (2004) * Best Original Screenplay for Nemo (Academy Awards) (2004) Won * Outstanding Writing in an Animated Feature Production for Nemo (Annie) (2004) References External links * * [http://www.lightscameraaustin.net/mark-dindal-june-2015.html Director Mark Dindal and Screenwriter David Reynolds, The Emperor's New Groove Interview] Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American male screenwriters Category:American television writers Category:Animation screenwriters Category:Annie Award winners Category:Male television writers Category:Pixar people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios people